


Only Logical

by TARDISTraveller42



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISTraveller42/pseuds/TARDISTraveller42
Summary: "Are you holding my hand?” asked Bones, opening his eyes to find his suspicions confirmed.“It is only logical,” Spock said simply.Bones gets injured while stuck with Spock.





	Only Logical

It was always Dr. McCoy. Technically, it was Dr. McCoy 56.78% of the time, who either ended up injured, captured, or otherwise negatively affected by ground missions. Spock had kept the calculations running in his head since their first mission together, oh so long ago.

Today wasn’t the worst, but it would leave scars. The Enterprise would be out their finest doctor for at least a few weeks, since the injury was to his good arm. That was, as long as they got back to the sickbay in a reasonable time.

Spock and McCoy had separated from the captain and some security guards half an hour ago, each group independently searching for the cause of all the trouble on the planet. Their communicators went out in the first ten minutes. Then the Tricorders. 

And then the aliens attacked.

They were humanoid, and so used humanoid weapons. As First Commander to a captain that literally threw himself into battle at the first sign of trouble, Spock was used to defending against attacks by now. But even his Vulcan strength couldn’t hold back three attackers at once. 

McCoy went down with a shout that sent a chill down the human portion of Spock’s metaphorical spine. His head whipped toward the sound instinctively, barely turning back to his own attacker in time to block a hit to the head. 

Once two of the guys were down, the last was easy enough. A quick pinch to the neck and he was out like a light. Spock breathed once, finding himself winded but gaining control of the adrenaline coursing through his veins. 

Calming, he knelt at McCoy’s side.

“Doctor?” 

An analytical Vulcan hand touched McCoy’s arm, directly where three deep shred marks had torn shirt and skin. 

“Spock!” Bones shouted. 

To Bones' surprise, Spock’s hand lifted instantly.

“I am assessing the injury to your arm, Doctor. It appears to have damaged both tissue and, possibly, muscle. I suggest immediate emergency transport as soon as the communicators are in working condition.”

McCoy didn’t seem to hear him, holding his arm in a white-knuckle grip with his eyes closed and teeth grit together. Spock blinked vacantly for a moment. 

“Are you able to apply pressure yourself, or do you require assistance?” asked Spock.

Bones grumbled, “‘m not letting you touch me with those gorilla hands of yours. Coulda broken my arm with that much force.”

Spock’s eyebrow rose in denial.

“I assure you that would be impossible. To break a human arm bone would require-”

“Not being literal,” Bones said quickly. He didn’t have the energy to open his eyes, let alone listen to a whole Vulcan lecture on bone density. Besides, he was feeling extra grumpy now and taking it out on Spock was an old favorite coping mechanism.

Spock lowered himself so he was sat on the ground beside McCoy, looking him over with a careful eye. As he watched the doctor’s grimace deepen, he pulled out his communicator.

“Spock to Enterprise, come in Enterprise,” he tried. 

Static.

“Spock to Enterprise; do you read me? Over.”

Static.

“Spock to…”

“Spock,” Bones muttered, finally opening his eyes. He looked even more tired than usual, which was a feat with how many all-nighters Jim’s heroics had been forcing him into this week. 

“Yes, doctor?”

“They’re not gonna respond.”

Spock frowned deeply at that, if he could ever be said to be ‘frowning’ specifically. McCoy’s grip on his arm was loosening, lips trembling slightly. He seemed paler, too.

Without further consultation, Spock replaced McCoy’s hand with his own, pressing hard onto the wound in his arm. McCoy called out again, but this time it was frighteningly less pained. 

“What’d you do that for, you pointy-eared-"

“In your weakened state, it is impossible for you to apply the necessary pressure to keep the wound from bleeding.”

“Coulda warned me,” grunted Bones, blinking up to the sky.

“I judged it would be less painful if you didn't know I was about to apply pressure than if you did.”

Bones’ eyelids fluttered, lips quirking just at the corners.

“Got an answer...for everything.”

Spock’s head whipped toward McCoy’s again, to find the man paler than he’d seen him in a long time. A wave of panic rushed through him before he could stifle it with practiced mental barriers. He turned to his mind for assistance. He had read books on human emergency procedures before. Many, many books when he’d realized he would often be assigned with high human population ships. 

Spock, with his diagnosis chosen and his next steps planned, took McCoy’s hand into his own.

McCoy’s head jerked at the sensation of the Vulcan’s hand in his. It was strong; brotherly. Not too different from Kirk’s reaffirming grip through many of their trials and tribulations. But this wasn’t Kirk, nor Scotty or even Chekov.

This was Spock.

“Are you holding my hand?” asked Bones, opening his eyes to find his suspicions confirmed. 

“It is only logical,” Spock said simply.

“Logical my foot.” Bones smiled, as much as he was able in the circumstances. “Are you worried about me, Spock? Showing some brotherly love to a fallen comrade?”

Spock straightened his back, cleared his throat. But his hand held steadily on McCoy’s shoulder, and his other held firmly in his hand.

“It is not worry that causes me to hold your hand. It is merely a tactic humans use when one needs to avoid panic. If you do not stay calm, your body risks entering shock. Thus, it is only logical to keep you calm until proper medical facilities can be acquired.”

Bones’ smile didn’t waver.

“Alright, ya love bug.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first attempt at a Star Trek fic so I welcome your feedback!


End file.
